


Fujin Yumi

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, Conquest spoilers, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi has the worst nightmares in the army.</p><p>[ficlet concerning major spoilers for Conquest, though this takes place in Birthright.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fujin Yumi

**Author's Note:**

> My precious Takumi did not deserve this. (Nor did he deserve this fic but still.)

Takumi watches as his hands draw his bow, pull at the string.

" _Betrayal!_ " His voice scratches against his throat, but the sound still bursts forth from him without any of his own thoughts behind it. He lets loose a magic arrow, but Corrin stumbles out of the way.

Rage burns in Takumi's blood. Images flash through his mind--shooting Corrin; calling Corrin his brother; embracing him; wrapping his hands around the traitor's throat.

"Betrayal..." Takumi growls, and somewhere in his heart he knows how wrong this all is--he doesn't want to kill, he doesn't want to hurt his brother, he doesn't want this  _he doesn't want this--_ he doesn't want any of this, but he can't stop himself--

"I am  _betrayal_!"

He trembles like a puppet falling apart at the seams. He watches as Corrin steps forward, spreading his arms wide.

The Nohrian Prince's eyes narrow, but his red irises are wet.

"Takumi..." He trembles, too, but his feet remain firmly rooted to the floor, in the very space they first met in since they were children, a time that Takumi can hardly remember but desperately wishes he could, sometimes. "Your quarrel is with me. Your anger... I will take all of it."

The words blind Takumi to all but his brother, and he screams something--he isn't sure what--but how  _dare_ he claim that he could take  _all_ the anger,  _all of it_ , as if it were possible for him to change what he's already done, to take Takumi's hatred upon himself--and Takumi lifts his bow once again and lets another arrow fly--

Takumi gasps, his lungs hurting as he awakens. He shudders, his wide eyes searching the darkness around him for something, anything, to anchor him to reality, and his gaze alights to the dark form on his table.

He stands, his jitteriness knees nearly failing him. He leans against the table, his eyes making out the slight gleam of the Fujin Yumi laying in the semidarkness.

For a moment, the bow seems reminiscent of the weapon from his dream--the same shape, but tainted in color and power and purpose.

Then, he blinks, and the bow becomes the same Fujin Yumi that has been beside him all this time, the same Fujin Yumi that helped grant Corrin's Yato greater power. The bow that protects, not harms.

Takumi grips the bow, his chest shuddering as he tries to get enough breath. Drops of water fall onto his fingers.


End file.
